Tysha
Tysha is an unseen character in Game of Thrones. She has been mentioned by Tyrion Lannister as his former wife. Her name is pronounced "Tie-shuh", not "Tish-uh". Biography Background When Tyrion Lannister was sixteen years old, he met an orphaned wheelwright's daughter on the road, apparently the victim of an attempted rape. While his brother Jaime rode off after the attackers, Tyrion helped Tysha recover from the ordeal, and they became lovers. They found a drunk septon willing to marry them in exchange for a bribe and briefly, they lived as husband and wife for two weeks, until Tyrions father Lord Tywin learned what had happened when the septon told him after he had sobered up. Jaime confessed that he organized the incident to do something nice for his little brother, and Tysha was actually a prostitute. Jaime thought it was time that Tyrion had sex with a girl, and paid Tysha and the would-be rapers to pretend it was real so Tyrion would think a girl genuinely wanted to have sex with him without having to pay for it. However, Jaime did not anticipate that Tyrion would marry the girl, nor what their father's reaction would be to that. In a fury that his son would dare to marry a commoner, Tywin had his guards gang-rape Tysha whilst Tyrion was forced to watch. Tywin sarcastically had the guards pay Tysha by dropping a silver coin in her hand for each man who took her. By the end, there were so many silver coins that the pile was slipping out of her hand and coins were rolling along the floor. She was then sent on her way, and Tyrion never heard of her again."Baelor" Since this incident, Tyrion has disdained love and romance in favor of liaisons with prostitutes for money. Season 1 At the Lannister battle camp, Tyrion Lannister is playing a drinking game with Bronn and Shae, when Bronn mentions that he overheard while playing dice with some Lannister guardsmen that Tyrion was married once. Tyrion then explains the story of his marriage to Tysha."Baelor" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Tyrion recounts the story in a very similar manner to the series. He does not tell the story to Bronn and Shae together, but to each of them separately on two different occasions. However, in the series he omits the detail that he was forced to join in the rape on pain of his father's wrath to complete his own humiliation. A slight difference is that, due to some characters being aged-up in the TV series, Tyrion was 13 years old when he encountered Tysha in the books, but in the TV series he states that he was 16 years old. In the books, Tysha is orphaned daughter of crofter, not wheelwright's daughter, and Tyrion was thirteen when he met her. A "crofter" is a kind of poor tenant farmer: the TV series may have changed his profession to wheelwright because a general audience might not know what a crofter is. In both the books and TV series, Tyrion states that she was an orphan, as her father had died of an illness. See also * Tysha at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Status: Uncertain Category:Smallfolk Category:Prostitutes